This invention relates to rack mount cabinet accessories, specifically to supporting trays, shelves or platforms for mobile computing devices. Rack mount cabinets are used extensively throughout the IT industry in datacentres and office buildings to contain rack mount servers, data network and other ancillary equipment.
Rack mount cabinets are built to contain IT equipment having standard widths and brackets. The cabinets themselves currently come in two widths with the most common measuring 19″ between the mounting rails and less commonly, measuring 23″ between the rails. The mounting rails comprise two bars that have a series of holes that are either threaded to accept a bolt, or shaped to accept a captive nut which is held in place with a spring steel cage.
The holes in the rails are spaced in a repeating pattern of three holes which make up a standard rack measurement of 1 U. 1 U is defined as 1.75″ in EIA-310, (Electronic Industries Alliance) and is common to both rack widths. 1 U Rack equipment is manufactured to be 1.719 inches in height to allow a gap between adjacent equipment for easy installation and removal.
This invention solves a problem of where to place a mobile computing device, such as a tablet computer or a laptop, when working on rack mounted equipment when there are no shelves or space available. Some racks have built in keyboards and screens, but these are usually found in server cabinets and generally connect through a dedicated KVM (Keyboard Video and Mouse) switch so are not of use for configuring devices using serial ports. Access through the serial port is usually done using a laptop to configure settings and troubleshoot connectivity issues.
Other cabinets may have shelves, but they are permanent fixings, and take up space in the rack that cannot be used for other equipment, also permanent shelves may not have the required space for a laptop with the screen open. Some racks do not have space for a laptop because they are simply full, of other equipment.
There is a pull out shelf available but this takes up 2 U of rack space and is a permanent fixing in the rack.
There is also a tripod based portable laptop stand that could be used, but it is free standing and will not fold to the size of this support. Free standing supports also take up floor space that can be at a premium in datacentre environments and they are susceptible to being knocked over.